Heredero del humo
by Madgora
Summary: Midoriya Izuku sabe que no todos nace iguales, vivió con eso cuando supo que nació sin peculiaridad también cuando un hombre viejo a los 10 años lo salvó de una banda de matones con su increíble poder, algo me impulso a pedirle que me entrenara el hombre me miró dando una calada a sus ¿dos puros? -Dime crees en la justicia.- -Ehh si, si creo señor.-desde ahí mi vida cambio.
1. prólogo: El viejo hombre.

No poseo nada de las obras presentadas en este fic estas son de sus respectivos autores yo sólo poseo la trama espero sea de su agardo.

**%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_**

Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku y desde muy joven aprendí que no todos nacemos iguales. En este mundo todos posen una peculiaridad este es un increíble poder que se manifiesta a los 4 años crecí viendo a héroes salvar gente y al más grande de todos ellos siempre salvar el día.

Deseaba ser como ellos pero la realidad casi nunca es como la deseamos eso lo aprendi a los 4 años cuando me dijeron que no poseia ninguna peculiaridad y por consecuente era imposible ser un héroe tal vez si alguien hubiera creído en mi en ese momento otra cosa podría haber sido, pero no sólo sería "Deku" el chico sin peculiaridad, sin amigos sin nada y ahora.

Me encuenteo tratando de aguantar los golpes que una pandilla me estaba propinando ¿como termine metido en esta pelea? Claramente por querer ayudar a un chico que le estaban robando, logre diatrerlos lo suficiente para que el huyera pero eso llevó su atención a mi y al ver que no traía mucho dinero su enojo aumentó y comenzaron los golpes nunca he sido bueno peleado y realmente nunca he intentado defenderme por que en mi naturaleza no me nace herir a otros sin un motivo real, pero estos criminales merecen ser castigados sólo desearía tener el poder de hacerlo y no estar llorando y sangrando en el suelo.

-Hermano creo que ha tenido suficiente al paso que vas podrías matarlo.-le dijo uno de la banda al que me ha estado golpeando por los últimos 10 minutos.

-Cállate yo decido cuando este bastardo a tenido suficiente, nadie va en contra de la voluntad del gran Takeda.-terminó un chico con forma reptiliana para propinarme otra patada para realzar su punto ante ello sólo pude quejarme levemente.

\- Lo sabemos Hermano pero si continúas y lo matas puede haber grandes problemas si un héroe nos atrapa.-le dijo inseguro de sus palabras él compañero del reptil.

-Tu lo has dicho sólo si un héroe nos atrapa, no es así.-sonrió más tetricamente mientras prepara su pie para dar otra patada mi cuerpo ya estaba tenso para recibir posiblemente el último golpe antes de perder la conciencia pero después de un rato nada paso y luego escuche un grito por lo que me aventuro y alce la vista; lo que vi me dejo impresionado un hombre ya anciano parecía tener entre 60 o 70 años estaba rodeando a los chicos con lo que parecía ser ¿humo? Los chicos pataleaban y se quejaban pero no podían hacerle nada entonces con el humo los alzó del suelo un par de metros y los dejó caer rápidamente su puños volaron y conectaron golpes en lo que caian. Cuando terminó toda la banda estaba en el suelo inconciente y me encontraba a salvo yo estaba sorprendido que tipo de peculiaridad era esa, mejor pregunta ¿quien era este anciano? para derrota toda una banda el sólo sin recivir ningún rasguño ¿un héroe retirado? No, no hay ningún héroe que concida con su peculiaridad tenía tantas preguntas pero el dolor me recordó en la situación en la que estaba.

\- Niño te puedes mover.- me dijo el anciano en lo que se acercaba a mi pude ver su vestimenta una camisa simple y un chaleco junto con pantalones de vestir su cabello era entre plateado y gris pero lo que más destacaba eran la diversas cicatrices en su cara sin duda pruebas de las luchas que ha emprendido también que parecía fumar dos puros.

\- Yo, si señor.- asenti el me dio la mano para poder levantarme y me alzó con gran facilidad.

\- Veo, ve a un hospital a que te atiendad tus heridas, también puedes reportar lo que paso para que se lleven a esos sujetos.-dijo él anciano mientras se preparaba para irse al ver lo que había logrado un sentimiento de esperanza y deseo me impulsó a gritar.

\- ¡Señor, por favor esperé!- grité el anciano se detuvo pero no se volteó a verme.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres niño?-me pregunto aun sin voltearse.

\- ¿Cree que puedo volverme un héroe sin poser una peculiaridad?- le pregunté soteniendome por pura voluntad en contra del dolor.

\- Es una curiosa pregunta, ¿por que quieres ser un héroe?- me preguntó el anciano mientras voltea a verme fijamente, más mi mirada no vaciló.

\- Quiero salvar a la gente con una sonrisa, ser esperanza que les muestre que todo esta bien.- le dije reuniendo toda mi combicion.

\- Es una buena mirada la que tienes, es una de alguien que tiene la voluntad para lograr lo imposible, por lo que si creo que puedes ser un héroe con entrenamiento y esa voluntad.-termino el anciano las lágrimas querían salir pero decidí agorlas después de que por fin alguien creyó en mi sólo necesitaba esforzarme y entrenar al oír eso otra decisión Surgió en mi.

\- ¡Por favor entrename!- le pedí mientras inclinaba mi cuerpo aún a costas del dolor.

\- Eres un mocoso audaz te reconocere eso, antes de dar mi respuesta dime algo ¿crees en la justicia?.- me preguntó mientras daba una calada profunda a sus puros y exalaba una gran nube de humo. Pensé en su pregunta y el ideal de un héroe es hacer justicia es claro que creía en ella.

\- Hee si, si creo en la justicia señor.-le respondí con sierta insegurida el anciano soltó una sonrisa que parecía casi lobuna.

\- Excelente.-saco un papel y apuntó algo en el.-esta es mi dirección te quiero ahí a las 6:30 de la mañana falta un día y daré por terminado esto.-dijo mientras me entregaba el papel en la mano mis ojos se iluminado y asenti felizmente con La cabeza.

\- Bien , ahora ve ha que te atiendan esas heridas no serán escusas para ser suave mañana.

\- Lo haré señor...- ahora que lo pienso no le he preguntado su nombre la vergüenza me llegó y mi rostro se tornó rojo él señor pareció darse cuenta de mi situación.

\- Soy Smoker, pero para ti maestro Smoker servirá.- me dijo mientras se retiraba.

\- Lo haré maestro Smoker estoy a su cuidado.- le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza el sólo alzó la mano dando a entender que me escucho y se retiró por una avenida yo decidí irme cogiando a un hospital hasta que me di cuenta que no le dije mi nombre vaya desastre que soy supongo que habrá oportunidad después.

Con una nueva resolución y un nuevo maestro no sabía cuanto mi vida cambiaría ese día.

**%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥**

¿cómo están? Inició este extraño crossover entre My hero academy y one Piece espero lo disfruten, aclaró que no lo puse como crossover por que sólo incluye a Smoker y los elementos basicos del lo que es su akuma no mi y el Haki sólo esos elementos serán agregados al mundo de My hero academy en este fic.


	2. Dos años no es mucho tiempo

**Ni My hero academia ni One piece me pertenecen solo la historia y trama de la misma.**

**Sin más disfruten**

**£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥**

La vida es muy extraña un día parece que ella esta en tu contra y otro ella te sonríe, esa sonrisa llegó como puño a mi cara en este momento.

\- Mocoso deja de tener la mete en la nubes.- me regaño con enojo el maestro Smoker.

\- Lo siento maestro prometo concentrarme más.-fue mi rápida respuesta mientras me levantaba él maestro Smoker asintió con un bufido y se colocó en Guardia de nuevo.

Eleve mis sentidos para sentir la voluntad del maestro mi respiración se calmó y mi mente dejó de pensar sólo me concentre él maestro este se mantuvo quieto unos segundos pero a mi segunda respiración empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes rápidos impulsados por su particularidad de humo, me movía con rapidez evitando por los pelos los ataques aun con su edad el maestro Smoker se movía increíblemente rápido sin duda nada que envidiar a los héroes actuales estoy seguro que si no fuera por la particularidad de predicción que el maestro Smoker llama "Haki" no podría esquivar como lo estoy haciendo ahora, él maestro no se movía de su posición sólo extendía sus brazos en pilares de humos que lanzaba como disparos sabía muy bien cuanto pueden dolor sus puños. Después de esquivar un rato y poder ver un patrón en los golpes del maestro Smoker intente movilisarme al contrataque. Esquivar uno arriba dos abajo y uno en el centro después de ello pude acercarme lo suficiente para poder acertar un golpe mi mano se enegrecio cuando mi puño se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro hasta que él dio un giro repentino haciendo que su puño volteara para dirigirse a la nuca de mi cabeza tuve que girar y conectar mi puño con el suyo las fuerzas chocaron y pude resistirlo aunque no creo que él maestro Smoker lo haya dado todo después de un poco de resistencia tuve que volver a la defensiva ya que él Maestro Smoker volvio al contra ataque en serio que la habilidad de precognicon es muy útil. Estuvimos en el juego de esquive y ataque por un rato más hasta que el maestro Smoker dio la señal de que terminamos. Como en cada entrenamiento me tumbé empapado de sudor y cansado el maestro Smoker soltó una carcajada mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

\- Dos años y te sigues desplomado como el primer día mocoso.-me dijo él maestro mientras me daba la mano para poder levantarme.

-Gracias maestros Smoker.- dije mientras me levantaba.-

-No es nada sabes que Chiyo me mandaría a dormir al sillón si te dejó muy herido.- replicó con pesar él maestro Smoker. Yo sólo pude sonreí ante la preocupación del Maestro, su esposa es una señora muy dulce según se es médica en una escuela de héroes. Me ha atendido algunas veces por cortes menores y siempre me deja llevarme una paleta es muy común escucharla quejándose mucho de los niños descuidados y regaña mucho al maestro cuando este se sobrepasa en el entenamienton ya sea que yo quede herido o él se lastime por sobre esforzarse aunque el maestro Smoker esta en una buena condición la edad es algo que le pesa.

-Mocoso Chiyo te invito a comer hoy así que no hagas planes.-me ordeno él maestro Smoker sólo pude suspirar dos años me han dado a entender un poco del carácter del maestro diciendo todo como órdenes como si fuera un ex militar.

\- Dígale a la señora Chiyo que ahí estaré .- el maestro Smoker asiento con un cabeceó mientras se preparaba para fumar otro puro, un evento normal hoy en día desde que le pregunté si no era malo para su salud ahí me explicó que su cuerpo prácticamente es humo por lo que sus pulmones no se contaminan una ventaja muy apreciada de su poder y también tiene el control suficiente para evitar que gente a su alrededor aspire el humo.

\- Bueno niño se hace tarde y tienes escuela, si quieres llegar a tiempo a ella te recomiendo que vayas rápido a tu casa a prepárate.- me dijo tomando una gran bocanada a su puro.

\- Haaaa... nunca me canso de esa sensación.- terminó.

\- Y Bien mocoso que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo, corre.-me exhortó sólo asenti con rapidez y salí disparado a mi casa.

La casa del Maestro esta sorprendentemente cerca vivimos a dos cuadras de distancia por lo que llegar a casa no es un problema. Al llegar mi madre me saluda y me dice que el baño esta listo llegó y en cinco minutos estoy duchado y uniformado. Ahora me encuentro desayunado con rapidez, él Maestro Smoker me a condicionado para que tenga una dieta especial con el fin de formar músculo y masa en el cuerpo. Gracias a mamá he podido seguirla, al principio a ella no le parecía como llegaba a casa pero después de hablar tanto con él maestro Smoker como con la señora Chiyo me dejo seguir con el entrenamiento mi madre estaba fascinada cuando vio mi capacidad para endurecer mi cuerpo y como podía esquivar con los ojos cerrados. Al final se acordó que se pensar que era un despertar tardío de particularidad ya que es raro pero no imposible. Aunque él maestro Smoker a insistido en que se mantenga en secreto que he dejado de ser alguien sin particularidad dice que aun tengo cosas que aprender antes de registrar como tal mi particularidad. Ya con el desayuno terminado, haberle avisado a mi madre de la solicitud del maestro procedí a despedirme de mi madre y partí con dirección de la escuela este no es un viaje muy largo pero desde que entrenó con él maestro el tiempo se vuelve muy justo por lo que tengo que apresurarme para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

La escuela se ha vuelto algo muy común la gente me ignora, los maestros no hacen nada y ...

¡Booom!

Salté aun lado para poder esquivar un explosión que pudo llegar a mi cara.

\- Maldito "Deku" deja de huir.-gruño kachan con su clásica mirada intimidante.

\- kachan te lo he dicho varias veces no puedo pelear contigo además esta prohibido usar peculiaridades.

\- Eso no evita que uses tu maldita precognicion sin mencionar aquella vez Deku...- contraataco kachan manteniendo ligeras explociones en sus manos para dar énfasis a su amenaza. Yo sólo pude sudar ante la mención de ese evento, fue después de un año de entrenamiento con él maestro Smoker él maestro estaba entrenadome para reaccionar cuando sintiera una voluntad ostil a mi alrededor y poder generar un contraataque, por desgracia un dia iba distraído he ignore que kachan me hablaba. Él furioso fue a detenerme con una explosión y ahí es cuando todo se complicó al sentir la voluntad agresiva de kachan esquive rápidamente y le di un golpe cargado de "Haki" en el estómago cuando fui consciente de lo que hice espere a un kachan listo para despedazarme pero sólo lo encontré inconciente así que nervioso lo lleve a la enfermería con la tonta escusa que se calló y se desmayó al golpearse. Al día siguiente venía con toda la intención de destruime en una batalla cosa que hasta la fecha he podido evitar en gran parte por el "Haki de observación" ya que me dedico a esquivar y huir.

\- kachan hemos echo estoy varias veces, podemos ¿sólo evitar esto por el día de hoy?-pregunté nervioso tratando de dar una sonrisa amistosa cosa que no ayudó por que kachan pareció enojarse mucho más lanzándose directamente hacia a mi con un fuerte "muere" sólo me quedo esquivar todo y huir como todos los días.

La hora final de clases había terminado por lo que salí corriendo para poder escapar de otra emboscada de kachan. Tomé el recorrido para llegar a mi casa cambiarme y poder dirigirme a casa del maestro para poder comer.

Al llegar saludé a mi madre la cual ya estaba comiendo ya que le avise antes de irme a la escuela subí a mi cuarto y me cambie rápido para ir a comer.

\- No llegues tarde Izu, me saludas a la señora Shuzenji .- me pidio mi madre antes de que saliera a comer a la casa del maestro.

\- Claro mamá recuerda que la señora Chiyo te dijo que la llamaras por su nombre.- Le recordé a mi madre ella sólo sonrió y asientos mientras se despedía.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde no tenía prisa sabía que la señora Chiyo termina de cocinar hasta las tres y media ya que no es la primera vez que voy a una comida con su familia. Al llegar a su casa procedo a tocar el timbre espero un rato hasta que el maestro abre la puerta.

\- Que bueno que llegaste mocoso la comida estara en un rato mientras pasa y toma asiento.- me dijo él maestro mientras señalaba la sala principal de su casa. Yo sólo asenti mientras iba al sillón más cercano, el maestro no estaba fumando por el momento la señor Chiyo se lo tiene prohibido en la casa sin importa cuanto control tenga el maestro sobre el humo.

\- Y ¿como te fue en la escuela mocoso?- pregunto él maestro mientras comía unos cacahuetes en la mesa. Yo procedí a contarle mi día incluyendo el evento de kachan.

\- Y dices que ese chico es tu amigo, yo le habría dado otro golpe dejándolo inconciente como lo hiciste hace tiempo.-expresó con burla él maestro Smoker.

\- Maestro usted sabe que ese evento fue un accidente, nunca buscaría atacar a kachan a propósito.-me defendí entre alterado y nervioso estoy seguro que mi cara estaba completamente roja.

\- jajajajajaja... niño eres demasiado bueno, pero supongo que es una buena actitud para un futuro héroe.-me sonrió él maestro Smoker con diversión.

\- Deja de molestar al pequeño Izuku smoky.- escuche detrás de mi hací que volteo para ver a la esposa del maestro Smoker Chiyo Shuzenji ella era una mujer baja de estatura, tenía un cabello rosa recogido, vestía una mantel que cubría una blusa de vestir blanca y una falda negra larga. Podrías verla como el prototipo de abuela por defecto.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo Chiyo solo apoyo al niño en su sueño ¿no es así mocos?.- él maestro me preguntó con una sonrisa tensa sabía que solo había algo que podía asustar y mantener a raya al maestro y era su dulce esposa.

\- Si señora Chiyo, el maestro no ha dicho nada malo.- dije con una sonrisa la señora Chiyo se nos quedó viendo por un rato con sospecha y pude sentir como el nerviosismo del maestro aumento pero pareció dejarlo de lado.

\- Bueno en ese caso pasemos al comedor que la comida ya está lista.-nos instruyó la señora Chiyo nosotros asentimos y nos dirigimos para poder comer la deliciosa comida de la señora Chiyo.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad entre algunas bromas del maestro y regaños de su esposa por su comportamiento en verdad disfrutaba este ambiente tan animado que tenía la casa del maestro, no me malentiedan amo a mi madre pero este ambiente tan espontáneo y dinámico es algo que no había experimentado hasta que vine por primera vez con el maestro.

La comida termino a las cuatro y media, como siempre agradeci a la señora Chiyo por las molestias y como siempre me dijo que no era ninguna están a punto de despedirme cuando el maestro llego a decirme algo.

-Hey mocoso espera un rato tengo que hablar contigo afuera.-yo me quedé extrañado que es lo que desearía hablar él maestro conmigo solo asentí y lo seguí a la salida.

\- Bien mocoso tratare de ser breve y lo más conciso que pueda así que pon atención.- él maestro comenzó al ver la seriedad en el asunto solo asentí.

\- Bien a lo largo de estos dos años has tenido un progreso increíble has dominado él "haki de observación " mejor de lo que muchos lo han logrado, demonios podría decirlo que incluso mejor que él estúpido de sombrero de paja después de los dos años de lo que pasó en marineforce.- él maestro parecía dibagar ya que no reconocía ningún evento ni persona.

\- pero en fin tú Haki de armadura no es el mejor pero tiene un gran margen de mejora sin mencionar el potencial simplemente eres un Diamante en bruto Izuku por lo mismo he decidido darte ésto.-al terminar él maestro Smoker extendió su brazo y una corriente de humo se formó en su mano creando un tipo de fruta hecha de humo.

\- Este es mi poder Izuku y creo que en tus manos harás grandes cosas así que tómalo.- yo quedé mudo, él maestro me estaba dando su particularidad no podría tomarla pero conocía al maestro esto es una decisión que ya tomo y nada lo cambiaría con insertidumbre me acerque a la fruta de humo y cuando la toque y observé cómo está se disolvió y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo estuve unos segundos acostumbradome a la sensación.

\- parece que funcionó, eso es bueno, bien no vemos mañana para entrenar tu nueva peculiaridad.- sentenció él maestro tomando rumbo para irse.

\- mmm creo que olvidaba algo a si por cierto soy de otro mundo.-y con eso el maestro regreso a su casa espera ¡que! Cómo que de otro mundo eso fue una broma ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? Con esa duda y mucha confusión me fui a casa sin poder dormir bien en la noche demasiado en mi cabeza.

**£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥**

**Hey cómo han estado disculpen se que dije que trataría de publicarlo la semana anterior pero tuve un congreso que duró tres días de 9 de la mañana hasta las 10 de la noche llegaba muerto a mi casa y lo que menos pensaba era en escribir. Espero les guste este capítulo por cierto les invito a que revisen siempre mi última actualización de historia por qué en ella viene información para la siguiente historia a actualizar sin más vamos a los comentarios.**

**Guest: aquí está la continuación espero la disfrutaras.**

**Zafir09: wou wou wou tranquilo amigo jajaj no es cierto me encanta tu entusiasmo. La verdad sería mucho espoiler decir un sí o un no a tus preguntas pero tú tranquilo todo llegará a su momento, espero que en este capítulo se te aclaren algunas dudas.**

**viruz pirata: yo lo sé amigo la idea me había estado rondando por la cabeza un rato pero me alegra que te gustara.**

**Soto9041: muchas gracias espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

**profesorslendy: gracias por llamar interesante la historia fuiste el primer comentario y el que me lleno de ilusión leer espero seguir viéndote en la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios son los que impulsan a seguir la historia.**

**Próxima actualización:¿Siete? de un Arc.**


	3. Progresos

**Ni My hero academia ni One piece me pertenece solo la trama presentada en este fic.**

** Sin más disfruten**

**##################################################################**

**Progresos**

Era un domingo por la mañana el reloj marca las seis de la mañana y la alarma sonó indicando que era hora de levantarse, con pereza moví mi brazo para pagar la alarma y me levante lentamente sintiendo como cada musculo se contraía no importa cuánto ejercicio haya hecho alrededor de los años el envaramiento era un fiel compañero de las mañanas y la contracción de los músculos un verdadero martirio pero como siempre me levante, me cambie con mi ropa deportiva y me fui a correr como todas la mañanas. El correr por las calles de Musutafu era una catarsis para mí, aparte de servir como un excelente calentamiento y despejar el envaramiento y sin duda un buen tiempo para reflexionar y no puedo evitar recordar como termine aquí.

Lleva ya dos años que he estado practicando con el maestro Smoker el día siguiente de que el maestro me entrego su particularidad comenzó a enseñarme cómo manejar su poder estuvimos un rato practicando hasta que pude lanzar uno de sus distintivos golpes el "White blow" el maestro parecía satisfecho con ello acto seguido se sentó.

-Bien mocos, tienes preguntas ¿no?, dale no te retengas.- me indico mientras me señalaba una asiento en frente de él.

-Bueno… ¿es verdad lo del otro mundo o solo era una broma?-pregunte vacilante ya que sin duda eso sonaba como una mala broma que para cualquier otra persona no creería que es real. Pero el maestro Smoker no bromea es una persona demasiado seria. Las únicas veces que lo he visto fuera de su dominante personalidad ya sea asustado o amoroso ha sido con su esposa por lo que creía que mi pregunta era válida.

-mmm… si supongo que preguntarías eso.-auto reflexiono el maestro Smoker.-Si fui sincero con eso Izuku, pero creo que lo mejor es que empínense con el principio ¿te parece?-me pregunto con neutralidad yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien por donde comenzar….-comenzó a reflexionar el maestro Smoker.

-Bueno comenzare desde el principio…de ahí el maestro me conto de su mundo, un mundo donde la mayor parte de este es conformado por agua, donde existe un gran gobierno y piratas por montones, frutas que dan particularidades con el costo de perder la capacidad de nadar, me conto de su tiempo como marino, sus peleas con el infame grupo de piratas llamados "los sombrero de paja" y de su última batalla con ellos a las cercanía de la última isla Raftel.

-Los sombrero de paja estaba a punto de llegar a Raftel, por lo que la marina tratando de evitar el surgimiento de un nuevo rey pirata así que desplego todas sus fuerzas para impedir la llegada de los "Sombrero de paja" esa fue una batalla desastrosa.- dijo con fatalidad el maestro Smoker no dije comentarios solo mantuve toda mi atención a la increíble historia que me estaba contando.

-Los sombreo de paja no iban solos tenia flotas y naciones apoyándolos no había visto un desastre así desde la" pelea de los tres Yonkos" en wano o la batalla de Marineforce trate de pelear con Sombrero de paja pero fui interceptado por uno del bando de los revolucionarios y un aliado de Sombrero de paja. El revolucionario era alguien llamado Sabo el segundo al mando en el ejército revolucionario y otro pirata llamado Trafalgar D. Water Law ambos peligrosos la verdad sigo cuestionándome a veces como salí con vida de esa batalla.-expreso con cierto humor el maestro.

-En fin fue la batalla más jodidamente difícil que he tenido en mi vida el bastardo revolucionario neutralizaba mi humo con su fuego y el bastardo de Law no perdía oportunidades para atacar con intención de robar mi corazón, en cierto punto de la batalla ya herido y listo para recibir el último golpe algo sucedió todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y de la isla un rayo despejo al cielo después de eso frente a nosotros apareció una extraña grieta que me succiono a mí. Los otro dos trataron de escapar pero estaba tan mal herido que no pude ver si fueron absorbidos.-

-Después de eso desperté en un hospital resulta que fue Chiyo quien me encontró en una calle mal herido así que me llevo al hospital. Trataron de dar con quien era pero no encontraron nada por suerte hablábamos el mismo idioma por lo que después de varios trámites me colocaron como un ciudadano japonés. Al principio estaba desorientado y muy confundido los médicos creyeron que era un trauma por mi situación así que lo dejaron pasar no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que este no era mi mundo. Chiyo fue un gran soporte me ayudo en mi situación creo que se sintió en parte responsable por mí tampoco me opuse a ello, me consigue trabajo de policía ya que mi peculiaridad se adaptaba muy bien ya que podía hacer capturas sin mucho problema y resolver varios altercados sin recibir daño. . Me adapte conseguí un departamento, la amistad con Chiyo escalo a algo más y fue cuestión de tiempo que nos enamoráramos y después casarnos. Al principio intente buscar información de los dos que se vinieron conmigo pero no encontré nada ni siquiera buscando algún criminal con su perfil por lo que supuse que fui el único mandado a este mundo. Trabaje por mucho tiempo hasta que me jubile y ahora vivo feliz.-termino el maestro Smoker su increíble historia, era mucha información para procesar, sonaba tan increíble tan irreal pero viniendo del maestro sabía que era cierto.

-wow maestro Smoker eso es simplemente, wow es mucho que procesar.-le dije sin encontrar las palabras para expresarme.

-Lo se mocoso, es una historia muy loca pero así fue como sucedieron los hechos, ahora ¿tienes alguna pregunta?- me pregunto neutralmente lo que se podría decir que fue amable para los estándares del maestro comencé a repasar nuevamente la historia y encontré algo que me causaba dudas y cierto temor.

-Maestro usted dijo que sus poderes venia de una de estas frutas del Diablo y como estas te impedían nadar una vez consumidas así que tengo dos dudas. ¿Cómo pudo pasarme su poder? Y ¿tengo la desventaja de todo usuario?-pregunte esperando en verdad que no fuera el caso de la debilidad ya que los pro héroes tiene que estar pendiente de muchas situaciones y escenarios.

-Buena pregunta, me da gusto ver que tu cabeza sigue siendo excelente para el análisis.- me elogio el maestro mientras me alborotaba un poco el pelo yo me sonroje por el elogio y el gesto estos son raros del maestro Smoker así que aprecio mucho cuando lo hace.

-Bien cuando llegue a este mundo una de las cosas que note es que mi debilidad por el agua había desaparecido, con la ayuda de Chiyo pudimos descubrir que al parecer mi poder se adaptó a este mundo y esta se volvió una peculiaridad. Ni Chiyo ni yo sabemos por qué solo podemos teorizar que fue el mismo mundo adaptando una anomalía, con respecto a poder darte mi peculiaridad estuve practicando un poco con ella y me di cuenta de algo ahora podía concentrar todo el poder en algún lado y se formaba la fruta Moku Moku echa de humo inmediatamente me di cuenta que era mi poder y que cualquiera que lo tocara lo podía absorber así que rápidamente lo devolví a mi cuerpo, teorizo que esa fue la forma que este mundo adapto la forma en que las frutas del diablo se traspasan cuando el usuario muere.- termino el maestro con su explicación eso fue simplemente fascinante.

-Espere maestro, ¿eso significa que usted ya no tiene el poder de la Moku Moku?-pregunte desconcertado.

-Bueno si, como te dije traspase todo el poder así que eres ahora el nuevo usuario de la Moku Moku tampoco es que la necesitara.- desprecio el maestro Smoker.

-Veo, eso significa que ¿dejara de fumar maestro?-le pregunte ciertamente curioso.

El maestro pareció comprender algo, abrió la boca y callo el puro que traía.

-Izuku…-dijo mi nombre obscuramente el maestro.

-Si maestro.-le respondí con miedo.

-Comienza a correr que si te alcanzo te quitare mi peculiaridad.-me dijo fríamente el maestro yo abrí los ojos totalmente asustado y comencé a correr creo que nuca había corrido tanto como esa ocasión.

Al final corrí a dirección de la casa del maestro donde la señora Chiyo regaño al maestro Smoker por lo que dejo de perseguirme pero los siguientes días el entrenamiento fue más duro de lo normal.

Después de eso las practicas se dividieron en dos trato de acostumbrar mi cuerpo para cambiar por instinto lo cual tuvo muchos golpes dolorosos y control de Haki.

Una vez que tenía desarrolle el cambio a humo por instinto el maestro me obligo a pelear esquivando recubriendo sus puños con Haki, solo diré que fueron mucho más moretones de lo que pude contar.

Con ese entrenamiento estuvimos un año y después medio año para desroñar todas las técnicas que el maestro supo dominar en su mundo y el resto del año me enseño algunas técnicas secretas de su mundo aunque solo pude dominar dos.

Después de ese tiempo el maestro ha decidido que era hora de que yo practicara y perfeccionara mi estilo por mí mismo así que desde ahí ya no me enseño nada solo me daba consejos cuando tenía alguna duda o peleaba con migo en algún día libre.

Decidí tomar un diario y empecé a tomar notas de todo lo que sabía de mi particularidad y como usarlo. También dedicaba tiempo de entrenamiento para estar en forma lo que consistía como hoy corre cosa que hago todos los dias y después llegar a la playa de Dagobah esta fue más idea mía que algo que el maestro sugiera. La playa Dagobah es conocida por ser un basurero del mar por lo que nadie venia aquí por eso mismo me dedico a limpiar la playa, el mover la basura resulta una exente practica para mi particularidad. He estado investigando y probando las propiedades del humo que controlo y el cambio de su densidad es uno de los más fascinantes; Resulta que mientras más denso más se me complica levantarlo, pero su fuerza y contundes es mayor he estado trabajando en una manera de crear un ataque con ello hasta ahora solo se me ha ocurrido un golpe que aprovecha la gravedad subiendo alto y metiendo todo el peso en mi humo dejando la parte baja recubierta de Haki es el mejor ataque que tengo pero sin dudad es un el más complicado y si no lo aplico bien puedo lastimar con gravedad mis manos el maestro dice que es un buen ataque aunque su esposa no aprueba el daño que puedo sufrir.

Estuve una dos horas trabajando observe mi reloj y marcaba las nueve de la mañana creo que sería bueno ir a desayuna y quien sabe tal vez visitar al maestro en la tarde por un combate realmente quiere probar algunas cosas con él.

**##################################################################**

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Sé que he tratado mucho con las actualizaciones pero la verdad no he encontrado mucho ni el tiempo ni la inspiración no prometo una actualización siguiente por que no se supone que era un capítulo de este fic, pero igual estén al pendiente. Esta parte da fin a los que llamaría el prólogo después de este capítulo entramos al canon de Boku no hero.**

**viruz pirata:Me ha dado mucha risa tu comentario, muchas gracias por el comentario, ha animado mucho, no creo que mi izuku sea tan roto pero si estará más fuerte que el inicial.**

**Invitado: Hola mi querido invitado, me alegra que veas bien cómo va el entrenamiento, en cuanto el fic no soy tan habido en el tema de danganropa por lo que no creo que incursione en un fic de ello lo siento.**

**Zafir09 : bueno amigo aquí vez la explicación de como pudo pasar la akuma no mi de smoker y la cuestión de las debilidades espero hayan sido bien explicadas. **


End file.
